D-Club
by green with chocolate
Summary: Bella es nueva en el instituto. Allí ingresa en un club, donde todo el mundo es libre de expresar lo que piensa. Seis jóvenes tienen la oportunidad de compartir problemas y darse cuenta de que nunca estarán solos. Pero más de uno puede caer enamorado en el camino.
1. Bienvenida, Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecer a Meyer.**

 **Summary: Bella es nueva en el instituto. Allí ingresa en un club, donde todo el mundo es libre de expresar lo que piensa. Donde seis jóvenes tienen la oportunidad de compartir problemas y darse cuenta de algo: nunca estarán solos**.

* * *

 **BELLAPOV**

Mientras desempacaba mis cosas, vi que habían un par de sobres dirigidos hacia mi. Uno era la bienvenida del instituto Forks, y la otra tenía el nombre de una tal Charlotte. Lo abrí curiosa y noté como la cara me ardía a medida que iba leyendo.

-¡Charlie! – grité a la nada. Gruñí ante el silencio que se formó de repente en la sala contigua. Caminé a grandes pasos hacia el sillón y miré a mi padre -¿Qué es esto?

Su mirada de despegó de la pantalla de televisión y se centró en el sobre que tenía en mi mano. Su mirada se volvió algo incomoda al darse cuenta de lo que era. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente. Harry Clearwater, a su lado, nos miraba sin entender nada.

-Bella… - empezó a decir, vacilante.

-Me has apuntado a un grupo de apoyo – sentencié, con todo el dolor que pude reunir – ¡Me has apuntado a un grupo para gente con problemas que va a ver a un psicólogo!

-La señorita Cope solo está allí para guiar las sesiones – explicó, algo más seguro de sí mismo – no tienes por qué hablar con ella si no quieres. Solo ve, y pruébalo. Estoy seguro de que te irá genial.

-Me niego a ir.

-Vamos Bella… Hazlo por mí, y por tu madre. Estamos preocupados por ti, y queremos que te integres en el nuevo instituto. Créeme, los chicos que van a ese grupo son tan normales como tú. Seguro que conoces a gente interesante.

-No quiero ir – dije bajito, sintiendo que él empezaba a ganar la batalla con tanto parloteo al cual ninguno de los dos estábamos acostumbrados.

-Tres sesiones, Bella. Mejor cuatro – sentenció él. Su amigo aprobó su decisión asintiendo con la cabeza y yo quise rodar los ojos – Haremos una prueba de cuatro sesiones y cuando acaben, en dos semanas, decidirás si quieres seguir yendo a esas reuniones, ¿trato hecho?

Gemí dándome por vencida y me marché. Lancé el sobre mi cama y me dejé caer sobre ella. ¿Por qué tendría que ir yo a una de esas reuniones? No habían suficientes problemas siendo la hija del jefe de policía que volvía a casa después de veranos sin querer volver a visitar a su padre, ingresando como alumna nueva en el único instituto de un cotilla pueblo a medio semestre, que además tendría que acudir a reuniones para gente que tiene problemas con sus vidas y quiere compartirlos con los demás. Genial.

Miré de reojo el sobre y, después de un debate interno, lo cogí. Volví a abrirlo y empecé a leer.

 _Isabella Swan, quería darte las gracias por unirte a nuestro grupo de apoyo._

 _Me llamo Charlotte, y soy la psicóloga del instituto de Forks. Dirijo estas sesiones, aunque debo advertirte que mi participación en ellas es escasa porque los que realmente importáis sois vosotros y lo que queráis decir al grupo. El vuestro está formado por seis personas, contándote a ti._

 _Nos reunimos los lunes y los jueves a las 14:00h en la sala de ensayo. Cada sesión dura una hora._

 _Nos vemos pronto._

 _Charlotte_

Releí la nota un par de veces antes de dejarla de nuevo cuidadosamente en mi mesita. No podía ser tan malo, ¿no? Quiero decir, podía simplemente estarme callada y esperar que pasaran los minutos. Sí, podría lidiar con ello.

* * *

 **Esta idea ronda en mi cabeza desde que vi una película con un argumento parecido a éste, aunque muy diferente en algunas cosas. Simplemente es una idea que pondré en marcha según vea si tiene o no aceptación.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, mucha suerte con todo!**

 **Besitos**


	2. Primeras impresiones

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.**

* * *

 **BellaPOV**

Miré el edificio del instituto. No parecía demasiado viejo, sin embargo, tenía una especie de aura que le daba el aspecto de ser tremendamente aburrido. Suspiré y me dirigí junto a toda la multitud de gente hacia la entrada principal. Notaba muchas miradas fijas en mí, pero no dejé de mirar al suelo en todo el trayecto, especialmente preocupada de no resbalar con todo aquel hielo. Maldito frío.

Me sorprendí de la cantidad de gente joven que podía llegar a haber en aquel pequeño pueblo que apenas superaba los tres mil habitantes. Parecía gustarles el frío, puesto que muchos se dedicaban a tocar con sus heladas manos los cuerpos de los demás, riendo a carcajadas y soltando grititos.

Suspiré de nuevo. No podía estar menos preparada para este día. Miré el complejo mapa y conseguí ubicar la secretaria. Una mujer regordeta me miraba por encima de sus pequeñas gafas.

-Hmm… Hola. Soy Isabella Swan – dije tímidamente, suponiendo que aquello debía dejar todo obvio. Y no me equivocaba, ya que su mirada cambió a comprensión y sacó unos cuantos documentos de debajo de su escritorio.

-Este – dijo, con voz aburrida y seca – es tu horario. Tu primera clase es Lengua en el Aula 3A, está al fondo de este mismo pasillo. Supongo que puedes encontrarlo por ti misma en el mapa.

La miré frunciendo los labios. ¿Podía estar más amargada?

-¿Puede decirme donde está la sala de ensayo? – pregunté.

-¿El grupo de apoyo? – preguntó sorprendida. Asentí – Si no puedes encontrarla por ti misma, vuelve al mediodía y te indicaré por donde es. Tienes que tenerlo señalado en el mapa.

De nuevo el estúpido mapa. Chasqueé la lengua con un gesto de disconformidad y me entraron ganas de darle una patada en el trasero a aquella mujer. Murmuré un "gracias por su ayuda" antes de salir de aquella alegre habitación – nótese el sarcasmo –.

Giré a mi derecha y me di cuenta de que apenas quedaba gente en el pasillo. Corrí y no fue nada difícil encontrar el aula de Lengua. Me adentré esquivando un grupo de chicas que estaba parado en la puerta y que me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. Probablemente lo era.

Me senté al final del aula, y me dejé caer junto a mis cosas. Excepto por el momento en el que tuve que presentarme, todo fue bastante corriente. Nadie me preguntó nada – supongo que porque la chica que había a mi derecha parecía igual de tímida que yo – y yo no quise hablar con nadie. Y así fueron las dos primeras clases hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando, al finalizar Historia, un chico moreno estaba esperando en la puerta y se acercó a mí.

-¡Hola!- dijo animadamente, mostrando una amplia sonrisa – Soy Jacob Black. Tú eres la nueva, ¿no? Mi padre me dijo que vendrías y que te echara una mano. Tu padre y mi padre son amigos. No sé si te acordaras de mí…

Me fije que desentonaba un poco con los demás chicos, que parecían totalmente aclimatados al frio con la palidez de sus rostros. Tenía unos profundos ojos negros y llevaba su pelo del mismo color muy cortado. No pude evitar fijarme en que tenía una preciosa sonrisa y me sonrojé.

-¿Eres el hermano de Rachel? – pregunté, y él asintió – Vaya, me acuerdo mucho de ella.

\- Vaya – dijo, haciendo un gesto contrariado – eso es para sentirse ofendido. ¿Te acuerdas de mi hermana y no te acuerdas de su hermano pequeño, al que no parabais de molestar y vestir como una chica?

Me llevé una mano a la boca intentando sofocar una risita al recordar aquello. No podía creer que mayor se había hecho aquel chico. Apenas pasaba por un chico de instituto.

-¡Vaya, sí que te recuerdo! – reí, agradecida de poder conocer a alguien, aunque hiciera más de diez años que no lo viera – Es agradable conocer a alguien. ¿Vas a alguna clase conmigo?

-En realidad – dijo, frotándose la nuca – Yo voy al instituto en la Reserva. De hecho, he venido expresamente a buscarte, por si necesitabas ayuda. Billy quería que estuvieras cómoda en tu primer día.

-¿No tienes instituto? – pregunté sorprendida. ¿Había venido por mÍ?

-Hoy ayudo a mi padre con el taller. He venido a comprar unas piezas y mi padre me ha pedido que pasara a ver como estabas. Creo que todos van a tomar su almuerzo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al comedor?

Asentí feliz de no tener que volver a andar por ahí consultando el mapa que parecía gustarle tanto a la señora de la secretaría. Me contó que su hermana se había mudado a Seattle y que ahora él ayudaba a su padre con el taller de mecánico. Me preguntó que había hecho estos años y yo le hablé de la idea de Charlie sobre le grupo de apoyo.

-¿Conoces a alguien que vaya allí? – preguntó. Negué con la cabeza y él rio - Pues deben ser algo raritos para apuntarse a algo así. ¿De modo que tienes que aguantar cuatro sesiones?

Asentí mientras entrabamos a un enorme comedor, lleno de cristaleras. Ése serían el número de sesiones que aguantaría antes de dejar el grupo. Y esperaba no haber tenido que participar nada para entonces.

Jacob carraspeó.

-Bueno, creo que ya he hecho bastante colándome en este instituto de rostros pálidos – rio – no creo que sea adecuado que robe algo de comida para mi hambriento estómago, de modo que me voy. ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí – dije, algo apenada por tener que volver a quedarme sola – Gracias por preocuparos, díselo de mi parte a Billy.

-No hay de qué – dijo, volviendo a mostrar esa enorme sonrisa. No pude evitar devolvérsela – te veré pronto, Bella. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

-Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, Jake – admití.

Se despidió de mí con un abrazo rápido y vi cómo se alejaba por el mismo camino por el que habíamos entrado. Me dirigí a la barra de comida y cogí una manzana y una barrita de chocolate, sintiéndome demasiado nerviosa. La chica que iba delante de mí me miró.

-¡Oh, eres Isabella Swan! – dijo con un poco de voz chillona – Me llamo Jessica. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Acepté agradecida y la seguí a una mesa llena de gente. Un chico rubio, llamado Mike, se cambió de sitio para sentarse junto a mí. Lo miré de reojo y los demás en la mesa rieron.

-¿Qué tal las primeras clases, Isabella? – preguntó un chico de pelo negro y facciones simpáticas. A su lado pude distinguir a la chica tímida que se había sentado conmigo a primera hora. Me miró sonriendo ligeramente.

-Prefiero que me llamen Bella, si os gusta. No estuvieron mal, gracias – contesté rápidamente, intentando evitar que el foco de atención se dirigiera absolutamente a mí - ¿Siempre hace tanto frio?

El tema de la mesa cambió, como había sido mi intención. Empezaron una larga charla sobre el terrible clima de Forks, que yo conocía como la palma de mi mano, que agradecí. Mike hizo algunos nuevos intentos para entablar una conversación decente conmigo, pero mis respuestas se limitaban a contestar aquello que me preguntaba con pocas palabras, de forma que desistió finalmente.

Las siguientes clases fueron mejores, porque en ambas estaba Jessica y al menos contaba con alguien a quien podía hablar si era necesario. Aun así, ella no dejó de hablar en todo el tiempo y yo lo agradecí.

Cuando el timbre sonó señalado que las clases habían acabado por ese lunes, se escucharon varios gritos y la gente empezó a salir en manada del aula. Yo me lo tomé con más calma sabiendo que aún no saldría de aquel sitio. Recogí mis cosas lentamente y me despedí del profesor de _Español_ , después de que éste me indicara donde estaba la sala de ensayos.

Me metí en el baño antes de dirigirme hacia allí, intentando retrasar algo inevitable, puesto que sabía que Charlie se enteraría si no acudía. Una chica rubia, que había estado sentada en la misma mesa que yo durante el almuerzo y la cual creía que se llamaba Lauren, me saludó con un gesto con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando con su amiga. No pude evitar fijarme en ésta. Era muy guapa, con un pelo rubio – aunque teñido – que caía en rizos hasta media espalda. Tenía puesta ropa ajustada e iba algo más maquillada de lo normal, pero en conjunto era muy bonita.

Me miró por encima de su hombro con una mirada algo desagradable antes de seguir hablando con su amiga.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me odia su hermana? – dijo la rubia, retocándose el maquillaje delante del espejo – No es que me importe, pero ¿qué le hecho yo? Soy muy simpática con ella, y no será porque no quiero a su hermano, ¿verdad?

-Nada, Tanya. Ya sabes cómo es Alice Cullen. Todo el mundo dice que es muy rarita. Probablemente te tenga envidia, como las demás - contestó Lauren.

La rubia pareció satisfecha con su respuesta y siguió retocándose, antes de mirarme. Yo volví a concentrarme en lavarme las manos y sentí su mirada fijada en mí. Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta que estaba prestando atención a su conversación aunque no me importaba lo más mínimo.

Recogí mis cosas y me largué de allí ante la atenta mirada de las dos. Suspiré aliviada de estar fuera y me dirigí hacia mi temible grupo de apoyo, sabiendo que nada bueno podía esperarme.

Un gran cartel sobre unas grandes puertas blancas – que parecían las de un hospital – rezaba "sala de ensayo", de modo que no había perdida. Escuché a alguien canturreando detrás de mí y un chico enorme pasó a mi lado, justo cuando yo me tropecé. Me agarró de la cintura y me miró detenidamente, y yo lo miré a él. Era enorme, incluso más que Jacob. Tenía el pelo corto rizado, y unos bonitos ojos color marrón-dorado. Me sonrió alegremente y cruzó sus brazos, mirándome desde su altura.

-¡Vaya, sí que eres delgada! – Rio soltándome, y yo fruncí el ceño – Es broma, es broma fiera. Eres la nueva, ¿no? Yo soy Emmett McCarthy. Un honor conocerte. Espera, ¿vienes a la reunión?

-Me temo que sí – suspiré. Miré aquel chico, no parecía un loco que iba a psicólogos frecuentemente. Quizá me había equivocado prejuzgando. Quizá no estaban todos locos - ¿Tú también?

-¡Ya te digo! Vamos, sígueme – dijo alegremente, abriendo la puerta. Pasé detrás suyo y me asomé para mirar.

Era una sala mediana, con un montón de instrumentos repartidos por todo el espacio. En el centro había unas cuantas sillas puestas de forma que quedaran todas en círculo. Genial, parecía una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos.

Emmett dejó de cantar en cuanto nos fijamos en quienes habían sentados. Un chico y una chica. Dijo algo por lo bajo y se sentó al lado de un chico rubio que miraba al suelo. Era guapo, tenía el pelo ligeramente alborotado y su piel era tan pálida como la mía. Estaba muy delgado y parecía que estaba algo molesto. A su lado se sentaba una chica de pelo rubio. A diferencia de la rubia del baño, esta era natural, y caía en cascada por toda su espalda. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y me miraron fijamente al entrar. Me sentí algo cohibida por lo bonita que era aquella chica. Incluso sentada, pude darme cuenta que su cuerpo era escultural.

-¿Qué tal, Jasper? – preguntó Emmett, al chico rubio. Éste se sobresaltó y miró al chico a su lado antes de volver la vista al suelo.

-Todo bien, Emm – ´dijo, y siguió mirando el suelo. Emmett rodó los ojos y empezó de nuevo a canturrear la misma canción que cantaba cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé de pie antes de decidir sentarme al lado de Emmett. Miré a todos lados notando lo tenso que estaba el ambiente en aquella habitación. No entendí por qué era así.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y una mujer entró. Tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rubios y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Tenía unos amigables ojos marrones y, cuando se fijó en mí, se acercó deprisa.

-¡Tú debes de ser Bella! Tu padre me dijo que preferías Bella, ¿cierto? Genial, yo soy Charlotte. Déjame decirte que estamos encantados de que estés aquí, y solo llevamos una sesión, de modo que no te has perdido nada importante porque solo hubo tiempo de presentaciones – dijo amargamente esto ultimo, como recordando algo. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió – ¡Bienvenida! – miró a los demás y frunció el ceño - ¿Dónde están los demás?

La chica rubia la miró antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo, y Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Edward – empezó Emmett, riendo – Estará haciendo cosas que no creo que te gustara que yo dijera, Charlotte, con su novia. En los servicios, o en el cuarto de la limpieza. ¿O quizá en el aula de dibujo?

-Está bien, Emmett – suspiró.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que oímos gritos desde fuera. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica con andares de bailarina entró. Tenía el pelo corto, y sus puntas señalaban en todas las posibles direcciones. Sus ojos azules iban de un lado para otro mirando todo a su alrededor y cuando nos miró sonrió.

-¿Llegamos tarde? – preguntó con una voz que parecían campanitas. Me cayó bien, aun sin conocerla – Es culpa de Edward. Verdad, ¿hermanito?

Un chico venía detrás de ella. Creo que mi boca se quedó abierta de la impresión. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Noté como incluso se me aceleró el corazón. Tenía la tez pálida, como todos en aquella sala, y su cabello broncíneo estaba totalmente desordenado, parecía un modelo que anunciaba un nuevo producto para el pelo. Tenía unas facciones perfectas y un cuerpo todavía más perfecto. Creí que me desmayaría al ver lo bien que vestía. Aún sin saber de moda, estaba claro que aquel chico sabía perfectamente lo que era lucir la ropa.

Me forcé a quitar mi cara de embobada psicópata cuando el chico sonrió, dejándome sin respiración.

-Mentira – dijo, con la voz más aterciopelada que puede existir - Alice se pasó la ultima hora intentando encontrar su bolso.

-Resultó estar en los servicios – explicó ella a Charlotte - ¿Quién no se ha dejado el bolso en el baño alguna vez, Charlotte? – sonrió y miró a todos, hasta que su mirada se centró en mi – Oh… ¡Hola, Bella! ¡Yo soy Alice!

Pestañeé ante su emoción por todo esto. Debía ser la única que estaba emocionada. Le sonreí de vuelta y susurré un "encantada" que debió oír porque soltó una risita y se acomodó en su silla, entre el dios griego que había entrado con ella, que se había sentado al lado de Rosalie, y Charlotte.

Miré de nuevo al chico y me encontré con su mirada. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente al ver que parecía querer leerme los pensamientos con esa mirada tan intensa. Suspiré sonrojada y miré a Charlotte, que nos sonrió a todos.

-Bien, chicos – comenzó- Espero que todos hayáis olvidado lo ocurrido la semana pasada y que a partir de hoy empecemos de nuevo. No quiero que se repita lo del otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Volveremos a empezar, esta vez – me miró y sonrió dulcemente – con Bella. Como ya sabéis, yo no intervendré demasiado a no ser que sea necesario. Adelante Bella, háblanos un poco de ti, e iremos por orden. Dinos lo que quieras.

Oh, genial. Mi intención era no decir una sola palabra en las cuatro sesiones y solo comenzar ya tenía que hablar. ¿Podría negarme? Apostaría a que no. Me sonrojé al notar todas las miradas puestas en mí.

-Bueno, yo… Me llamo Bella, y hoy es mi primer día aquí.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, y todos seguían mirándome como un depredador mira a su presa. Me encogí de hombros.

-Muy bien, Bella…. – vaciló Charlotte - ¿Puedes decirnos algo más? ¿Por qué estás aquí)

-Estoy aquí porque Char… mi padre, me obligó. Cree que necesito venir aquí para integrarme en el nuevo instituto.

-¿Quieres contarnos cómo te sientes?

-Preferiría no hacerlo – admití cohibida. Ella asintió y se giró hacia Emmett, quien sonrió ampliamente.

\- Me llamo Emmett como todos sabéis, y me considero un tío muy simpático. Y divertido – escuché un bufido por parte de la chica rubia, que Emmett ignoró – Me gustan los coches, las motos, jugar a fútbol – le hizo un guiño a Edward y éste rio. Lo miré disimuladamente – y bueno las mujeres, claro. Yo estoy aquí porque según el director de este maldito instituto mi comportamiento con Hale no ha sido el adecuado. – acabó, y suspiró satisfecho. Luego volvió a incorporarse y dijo - ¡Y yo no estoy de acuerdo!

\- Está bien, Emmett – dijo Charlotte – Lo has hecho mucho mejor que el otro día. ¿Algo más? – Éste negó con la cabeza – Jasper, adelante.

Él chico buscó a Charlotte con la mirada y suspiró audiblemente. Se tomó unos segundos antes de empezar, miró a la chica rubia que tenía al lado y ésta asintió.

-Soy Jasper Hale – dijo, con semblante serio – Estoy aquí porque mi hermana está aquí, y mis padres se preocupan tan poco por nosotros que si uno va a un lado, mandan al otro para no tener que estar más pendientes de nosotros y nos pierdan más de vista.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio ante su confesión y yo lo miré nerviosa. Parecía que aquel chico realmente sufría por ello, y sin embargo intentaba parecer duro.

\- Supongo Jasper que has terminado – éste asintió – Bien, Rosalie.

-Soy Rosalie – dijo ésta, y se calló. Después añadió – Estoy aquí por culpa de McCarthy.

Así que eso era lo que pasaba. Rosalie y Emmett no se llevaban bien. Me pregunté que les pasaba el uno con el otro, no podía imaginar la razón por la que alguien podría llegar a enfadarse con alguien como aquel chico. Ella miró hacia algún punto de la pared que se situaba en frente de ella y Emmett bufó.

-¿Culpa mía? ¿Quién me cruzó la cara con un golpe en medio del pasillo? – dijo burlonamente, mientras se tiraba para atrás, cruzándose de brazos y piernas - Eres absurda.

-¡Tu empezaste a decir cosas que no debías, y lo sabes! – gritó Rosalie, poniéndose de pie.

-¡No empecéis de nuevo! – gritó Charlotte de pronto, haciéndome que me sobresaltara. Se aclaró la garganta y miró a los dos frunciendo el ceño – Os recuerdo que la última sesión salió mal por esto mismo. No empecéis de nuevo – repitió más tranquilamente – Edward Cullen, adelante.

Éste la miró sorprendido y después miró a la chica que se llamaba Alice, que parecía no poder estarse quieta. Suspiró y adoptó una posición de mucha relajación en su silla. Parecían dos polos opuestos.

-A mí me gustaría estar en cualquier parte menos aquí – dijo, y miró a Charlotte – Te pido disculpas, pero realmente no sé qué pinto aquí.

-Tus padres quisieron que vinieras – dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Sí, bueno. Opinan que últimamente estoy algo más cerrado en mí mismo y no explico en nada en casa.

-Es que no lo haces, Edward – dijo Alice, interrumpiéndole – llegas, te encierras en tu habitación y te pones a escuchar música. No te vemos hasta la hora de cenar. Y ni siquiera entonces nos cuentas sobre ti - Edward fulminó a su hermana con los ojos y ésta le sacó la lengua. – Y yo, Charlotte, me llamo Alice Cullen y tengo 16 casi 17 años. Me encanta la moda, bailar, saltar, conducir, comprar, organizar fiestas y sobretodo, adoro a mi familia. Y estoy aquí porque me encanta participar en todo aquello que me haga ser mejor.

Solté un ruidito sorprendida. Vaya, aquella chica era pura energía. Miré a Charlotte, que nos miraba a todos uno a uno y se levantó.

-Gracias, Alice. Muy bien, ahora que todos hemos aprendido un poquito más de todos los demás, creo que es hora de que empecéis a relacionaros los unos con los otros. Emmett, levántate.

Éste obedeció rápidamente, feliz de estar participando. Se acercó a Charlotte y ésta le dio una botella de agua vacía.

-¿Vamos a jugar a la botella? – bromeó Emmett.

-No, Emmett. Vas a hacer rodar al botella – éste asintió y la dejó en el suelo, antes de hacerla rodar. Apuntó hacia mí – Bien, define a Bella con dos adjetivos.

-¿Dos adjetivos para Bellita? – rió y yo me sonrojé – Bueno la conozco hace apenas unos minutos pero puedo decir que es una chica simpática. Ah, y torpe – y se soltó a reír, haciendo que yo me sonrojara un poco más.

-Muy bien, Emmett. Bella, devuelve un adjetivo a Emmett.

-Escandaloso – sentencié, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Él sonrió y asintió - ¿Tiró de la botella? – Charlotte asintió y cuando terminó de girar, apuntó a Edward, que me miró expectante – Pues… es que no lo conozco.

-No importa, Bella – me animó Charlotte – se trata de prejuzgar para poder ver lo malo que puede llegar a ser eso a veces. Dinos cuál ha sido tu primera impresión.

 _Guapo, hermoso. Sexy, atractivo, deseable, dios griego._

-Pues…supongo que… ¿pasota? – pregunté a nadie en concreto. Alice soltó una risita y su hermano me miró frunciendo el ceño – y… _guapo_.

Emmett rio fuertemente y a todos se les escapo una risita, incluida Charlotte. Yo me quise tapar la boca por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué demonios hacia diciéndole eso a un chico que acababa de conocer? Metepatas. Él pareció sorprenderse al principio, pero después sonrió torcidamente. Dios mío, qué sonrisa.

-¿Digo algo sobre ella? Bueno yo diría que es hermosa – me sonrojé hasta la medula. Él me había dicho hermosa a mí.

-¡¿Pueden buscarse un hotel?!- gritó Emmett, riendo fuertemente. Alice nos miraba entusiasmada y yo no hacia otra cosa que mirar el suelo, por muy satisfecha que me sintiera por dentro – ¡Se acaban de conocer y ya están coqueteando el uno con el otro!

Edward rio y volvió a mirarme, haciendo que yo fijara mi mirada de nuevo en el suelo. Lanzó la botella y apuntó hacia Rosalie. Él dijo " _segura de sí misma_ " y " _mandona_ ".

-Yo creo que Edward tiene pésimo gusto para elegir novias – respondió Rosalie, sin que Charlotte se lo dijera. Éste la miró sorprendido y luego suspiró, sentándose. La rubia lanzó la botella y fue a parar a Jasper – Protector, sensitivo.

Jasper la miró y le sonrió, antes de decirle "testaruda" y despeinarla cariñosamente recibiendo un golpe suyo. Me dieron tanta envidia.

-Lo están haciendo muy bien, chicos – felicitó Charlotte – Jasper, dos adjetivos para Alice, que es la única que queda por salir.

Éste la miró por un par de segundos y le sonrió.

-Es muy activa – reconoció y se lo pensó un poco – y definitivamente, sabe hacerlo todo bien.

-Eso ha sonado un poco mal – comentó Emmett.

-No ha sonado mal – dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, créeme. Ha sonado horrible. Si yo fuera el hermano de la duende empezaría a soltar golpes – dijo bromeando, y Edward rodó los ojos.

-Pues yo creo que Jasper es muy difícil – dijo Alice, y todos callamos a la espera de una explicación – De entender, y de tratar. Y de comprender que quiere.

Éste frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Me pregunté si habría pasado algo entre ellos dos o simplemente Alice hablaba del carácter del hermano de Rosalie con todo el mundo en general. Nos sumimos todos en un silencio algo incómodo que Charlotte interrumpió.

-¡Bien, chicos! – dijo animadamente – Ya hemos acabado por hoy. Lo habéis hecho realmente bien. El jueves a la misma hora tendremos un tema muy especial del que hablar, los miedos.

Todos nos levantamos apresuradamente y yo agradecí la brisa de aire fresca que me sacudió al salir de aquella sala. Me noté aun la cara caliente del sonrojo. Alguien carraspeó detrás de mí.

-¿Así que soy guapo?

* * *

 **Aquí el segundo capitulo, aunque aun no estoy muy segura de continuar esta idea pero mi intención por ahora es hacerlo, aunque tanto el ultimo capitulo de Al Estilo Swan como la continuación de este fic tardaran un poco, porque me encuentro con mis exámenes finales.**

 **Espero poder subir algo pronto.**

 **Besos a todos y todas!**


End file.
